memonetworkfandomcom-20200216-history
DrasticGatherer
Garyio Memiko or as as she is better known drasticGatherer is a self proclaimed "Trash Troll" who collects other Troll's trash for only ten caegars a week. She does this during the day since she gets bothered less. She is a Jade blood so the Alternia sun does not hurt her. She then takes all the junk back to her Hive which is a huge junk yard. When she is not collecting the trash, she visits #TRUTH_OR_DARE_FOREVER . She likes to relax there since she loves watching shows or anything that catches her interest. She spends about a hour everyday making her special kind of popcorn which she has a unhealthy addiction for. She is slightly bitter that despite her been a Jade blood she got a terrible Lusus called MagpieDad. He was a terrible Lusus, so she tries to make it up with her two pets Steve the Junk Yard Dog and Steve the Owl. This is why she loves all kinds of animals and kids. If she is in a very bad mood, she likes tricking people. She tricked someone into proposing with a Mermaid. Biography Garyio got through the cave trials in a average amount of time and was taken to the birthing chambers where the Mother Grub she had been assigned to took one sniff of her and rejected her. For the next few days they debated if they should just kill her or let her free. During these days, one of the Trolls arguing against killing her saw her Lusus also rejecting her and taught her a few basic survival skills. He then acted as her temporary Lusus for 6 months until he got called away on duty. The Troll always carried things he thought would come in handy which impacted upon her young psyche heavily. In the end they decided that they might as well let her go free. She then built her Hive which did not take long as it is a large house with fences bordering it. She soon realized that without a Lusus she would starve but she could not hunt as she lived in a very crowded area with no forests. It was at this point that she decided she has to do something and after thinking about it for a while she started asking low blood Trolls if she could collect their trash for 10 caegars a week. Most of them turned her down but a few decided to let her and this is how she survived for 3 years. After three years she found a Minor Eldritch Beast, lying half dead in a Troll's trash. As she loves animals she took it back to her Hive and raised it back t o full health. She now has a Minor Eldritch Beast guarding her Hive, who she named Steve. The fact that she has to cull it's young every morning is one of the few things that depress her. When she collects trash she has seen many horrible things, and been attacked by many creatures such as zombies. She has fought at least 20 but has lost count. Many times she would have died if not for her coats of which she wears many to hold all her Captcha cards. The only thing that traumatized her was a event she calls the "Purple blood and the Diamond" , but she refuses to talk to anybody about this, even her Matesprit . At the age of 4 she meet her Kismesis, or rather he met her. He was trying to break into her Hive to kill her since because of a huge mis-understanding. She decided to not let Steve kill him and to fight him. After a while he ran off as he was losing badly. He comes to her Hive every week now to fight and after a while they decided they might as well be kismesis. He is adamant that he will not use technology so they only meet once a week. She has developed a very strong skin as he is very violent. They broke up about a month ago for mutual reasons. It was another two years before she decided to see if TorD was any good, and when she entered she changed her life. It was here she meet her Matesprit and caught in her words, "The horrible human disease friendship, but I must admit I kind of like it". She also developed a love for My Little Pony after watching it while people in TorD talked about it. Personality Garyio is a very calm Troll who does not mind violence but does not go out of her way to use it since she knows that no one is unbeatable and does not want to be beaten. She like when there is chaos since it give her something to watch but does not like it when it goes too far. She is kind and caring and as such most Trolls cannot help but like her. She can be annoyed to the point of anger but it takes a lot to do it. She has a very thick skin so does not mind getting hurt at all and is very hard to impress, when everyone is shocked she will simply state. "Oh cool" or "Fair enough". She has said on several occasions that death is her only fear but it is not a very big fear. Relationships. Garyio is very good at making friends even if she still thinks of it as a human disease and has made lots of them in her short time at TorD. She really enjoys the company of people who are good at making a show. Up until she met nocturnalWriter she did not care about getting a matesprit stating "If I get one then great, if not then oh well". She loves every minute she spends with her, and they have secret plans on how to spend more time together. She is also training a robot with the knowledge of a grub to be her kismesis. Lusus Is currently buried under a pile of trash and Garyio does not care enough to see if she is alive or dead. Art DG's art. Category:Fantroll Category:Jade Greenblood